wikicreationsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mario Bros
''' Mario''' è il protagonista principale della Mario serie e le mascotte di Nintendo. Egli è stato creato da Nintendo Shigeru Miyamoto, ed è apparso in oltre 200 giochi. In origine, è apparso solo in giochi di piattaforma. Tuttavia, ha ora anche in giochi di sport, giochi di corse, giochi di combattimento e altri. Egli è considerato da molti come il personaggio più famoso in video di storia del gioco, ed è noto a molti come "The Face of Video Games, "avere 6 partite fuori dalla top 10 della lista dei best-seller di video giochi di tutti i tempi . Mario è un super-eroe superpoteri vive nel Regno dei Funghi. Nella serie di Mario, usa le sue ben note abilità di salto e di combattimento per fermare Bowser da rapire la Principessa Peach e la presa in consegna del Regno dei Funghi con l'aiuto di suo fratello minore, Luigi . Ha avuto amici utili come Yoshi e Toad . Ha avuto anche altri nemici e rivali come Wario e Donkey Kong . Nei videogiochi, Mario è doppiato da Charles Martinet. Contenuto [ hide ]#Presenze #Personalità #Relazioni #Descrizione fisica #Poteri e abilità #Cammei nei giochi non-Mario #Banalità #Galleria Presenze Mario è stato visto come "Jumpman" nel gioco 1981 di arcade Donkey Kong. E 'stato prima visto come "Mario" nel seguente gioco arcade Donkey Kong Jr. nel 1982, dove era il nemico del giocatore. L'anno seguente, suo fratello Luigi è stato introdotto nel gioco arcade Mario Bros. Tuttavia, è stato il rilascio di Super Mario Bros. sul Nintendo Entertainment System che ha suscitato grande popolarità per il sub-serie character.Several sono stati anche rilasciati. La serie Mario Kart di successo iniziata con Super Mario Kart, ed è diventato uno dei franchise-kart da corsa di maggior successo, vendendo oltre 30 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo. Altri giochi sportivi in franchising comprendono Mario Golf, Mario Tennis e giochi di Super Mario Strikers.Role-gioco, come Super Mario RPG, Paper Mario e Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, sono anche stati creati, oltre a giochi di partito come Mario Parte che hanno minigiochi popolari. Personalità Mario è fondamentalmente un carattere semplice, senza una solida personalità, da quando è stato pensato per i giocatori di integrare la propria personalità nel suo personaggio. Quando viene visualizzato il suo comportamento, Mario è gentile, intelligente, coraggioso, e heroic.Mario è un eroe coraggioso e di buon cuore, con un forte senso di giustizia, moralità e rettitudine. Egli mette, più spesso che no, i bisogni degli altri e lui è disposto a rischiare la vita per salvare milioni di altri dalle forze del male. Mario non potrà mai rinunciare a nessuno, mai. Egli sarà sempre lì, non importa cosa, anche se è estremamente pericoloso. Anche se Mario è generalmente una persona buona indole, a quanto pare non godere di perdere molto, spesso quando perdendo in ROTAZIONE off giochi (cioè del partito di Mario), ha uno sguardo triste sul suo volto, ma in Luigi di finire in Mario Power Tennis è dimostrato congratulandosi con suo fratello, Egli rimane tranquilla, ma quando parla parla pesante e duramente. Nei cartoni animati, Mario parla con un caratteristico accento di Brooklyn, ma la sua attuale incarnazione - doppiato da Charles Martinet - ha un accento italiano palese. Mario è amichevole, persistente, e sa sempre quello che sta facendo. Anche Mario è bello e molte creature hanno una cotta per lui. Ha una grande cotta per la Principessa Peach Mario conserva sempre un buon cuore e un amore per l'avventura. Egli si preoccupa più dei suoi amici e la famiglia e farebbe di tutto per proteggerli. Relazioni Luigi: ' Mario è più vecchio fratello gemello di Luigi, anche se in alcune incarnazioni solo il fratello maggiore. Lui e Luigi sono opposti quando è arriva alla personalità. Mentre entrambi conservano un forte senso della morale e della giustizia, Mario è molto più coraggioso di Luigi. I due sono noti per avere rivalità in rare occasioni. Nonostante la loro rivalità amichevole, i due fratelli si amano e condividono un legame stretto. E 'ipotizzato che la ragione Mario non sempre porta con sé Luigi avventure sono, perché Mario non vuole che lo si faccia male ed è protettivo di lui. Mentre Mario vede potenziale Luigi, può essere protettivo di Luigi come mostrato in alcuni dei giochi. Entrambi i fratelli sono un duo che, mentre forte in proprio il loro vero potere è mostrato come una squadra. '''Principessa Peach: ' qualche tempo dopo la sua rottura con Pauline nel primo Donkey Kong gioco, Mario ha mostrato un certo interesse per Peach qualche tempo dopo è venuto il Regno dei Funghi. I due ha una forte amicizia e avere sentimenti romantici per la vicenda. Pur avendo a salvarla quasi 24-7, Mario non sembra in mente come si preoccupa di più per la sicurezza di Peach.Mario ama farsi affetto da Princess Peach ed è altrettanto protettivo di lei come egli è a Luigi. '''Rospo: Rospo è uno dei migliori amici di Mario, ei due sembrano avere un rispetto reciproco. In Super Mario Bros. 2, Rospo avventure al fianco di Mario e dei suoi alleati a salvare la terra di Subcon. Tuttavia dopo Super Mario Bros 3, Toad ha attivamente aiutato Mario, dandogli Power-Ups, e altri oggetti buoni, ogni volta che Mario visita Toad Case di Toad. Yoshi: '''Yoshi è il migliore amico di Mario che ha salvato Mario e Luigi dal Koopa Troop, quando erano bambini. Al giorno d'oggi, Yoshi continua ad aiutare Mario contro Bowser in diversi giochi, come Super Mario 64 DS. '''Donkey Kong: '''Donkey Kong è stata la nemesi di Mario nel gioco Donkey Kong originale, dove la grande scimmia rapito l'amico di Mario Pauline. Dopo Donkey Kong Jr, i due si separarono i loro modi, in cui Donkey Kong è andato a recitare la propria franchise di giochi come un eroe. Anche se i due raramente si incontrano vicenda in kart-racing, e Mario giochi di società, dove in qualche modo hanno una rivalità amichevole. '''Bowser: Bowser è arci-nemico di Mario, ei due sono mostrati a combattere in molti giochi. Bowser spesso cerca di conquistare il Regno dei Funghi e rapire Peach, ma Mario si ferma davanti a nulla per sconfiggerlo per impostare le cose giuste. Anche se raramente squadra per combattere un'altra minaccia in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, e Super Paper Mario, nonostante i due combattimenti in principio. Bowser anche salvato da Mario Wario e Waluigi alla fine di Mario Super Sluggers, in modo da Bowser può distruggere solo Maro se stesso. Wario: Mario ha avuto una rivalità con Wario in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins. Successivamente i due avrebbero un on e off rivalità in Mario Kart, e giochi di partito. Nonostante la loro rivalità e fuori, hanno condiviso un nemico comune contro Bowser in Super Mario 64 DS. Nei fumetti di Super Mario, che spiega come i due divennero rivali in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, e nei giochi successivi. Descrizione fisica Mario appare come un uomo adulto breve e corpulento nella maggior parte delle sue apparizioni. La maggior parte del tempo, che indossa il suo vestito di marchio di fabbrica: il berretto rosso (con il simbolo M), tuta blu -con color oro Bottoni-, camicia rossa, guanti bianchi e scarpe marroni. Ha corti capelli castano chiaro e folti baffi neri. Ogni parte del suo aspetto ha avuto, ad un certo punto, un certo significato nella trama e gameplay: il tappo lavorato come uno "scudo" di sorta in Super Mario 64, e quando aveva il berretto rubato, hed perdere il 50% in più la salute ad ogni colpo, rendendo il suo recupero una priorità assoluta. Nella serie RPG di Mario e Luigi, la stat'Stache è l'equivalente di Charisma in giochi di ruolo, il che significa che un numero elevato qui (un "baffi ben curati") si tradurrà in sconti sani nei negozi. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, la tuta (e Luigi's) sembrano essere fatta di sguardi denim.Mario's erano un prodotto della tecnologia grafica limitata del tempo: le sue braccia svanirebbero con una camicia di un colore solido, capelli non poteva essere redatto correttamente, dettagliata o animata; e la testa non potrebbe ospitare una bocca adeguato. Mentre il team di sviluppo, guidato da Shigeru Miyamoto, ha voluto un carattere propriamente dettagliata, in modo che gli diedero tute, i baffi, il berretto e un grande naso, in modo da fare una sprite riconoscibile. Mario's sguardi sono stati per lo più invariato per gran parte della storia franchise's, fatta eccezione per i primi giochi: in Donkey Kong, aveva tuta rossa e una camicia blu, e in Super Mario Bros suo sprite avuto tute rosse e una camicia marrone , mentre l'opera d'arte ha mantenuto il vestito rosso / blu originale. Non è stato fino Super Mario Bros. 2 che Mario ha i suoi vestiti attuali. Non sorprende che, a causa della notorietà dei primi giochi di Mario, le sue apparizioni in merchandising e del segmento cartone animato Super Mario Bros. Super Show, i suoi vestiti avevano la palette Donkey Kong. E 'anche la pena notare che Lou Albano, Mario nel segmento live-action Super Mario Bros. Super Show, spesso indossava una pianura bianca shirt.In Oltre ai suoi vestiti marchio, Mario ha utilizzato diversi altri abiti a seconda delle attività. E 'stato visto con diversi abiti sportivi (tennis, calcio, golf) e lui indossava più leggero, più camicie laid-back in Super Mario Sunshine, in sintonia con l'impostazione vacanza tropicale dell'età del game.Although Mario non è mai realmente confermate, Super Smash Bros. Melee dice che Mario ha 26 anni quando si legge la descrizione del suo trofeo nel gioco. Poteri e abilità Forza sovrumana : Mario è in grado di sollevare e premere oggetti che sono più volte il proprio peso. I limiti superiori esatti della sua forza sconosciuta, ma in Super Mario World, Mario può facilmente sollevare un castello. In Super Mario 64, Mario è indicato per sollevare Re Bob-omb. Una prodezza ancora più impressionante è durante il combattimento con Bowser. Mario lo può sollevare per la coda, lo girare intorno e poi gettarlo. Mario Bowser gira intorno più veloce e più lontano con più giri. *'Salta' : la forza incredibile di Mario si estende anche alle sue gambe, che gli permette di eseguire la sua mossa firma, il salto. Mario è molto bravo a saltare, ed è capace di saltare due piani di altezza. Egli è il secondo miglior saltatore nel Regno dei Funghi, battuto solo da Luigi. Durabilità Superhuman : Mario ha un livello significativo di durabilità. Egli può sopportare grandi impatti, come ad esempio cadendo da un'altezza di diverse storie o essere colpito da un avversario con una forza sovrumana. Mario può anche sopportare ambienti estremi, come i vulcani e le tundre. Resistenza Superhuman : Mario riesce a mantenere costante l'attività fisica per un periodo indefinito di tempo. Velocità Superhuman : Mario è in grado di eseguire su dei muri in Super Mario World, ed è capace di superando suono in Super Paper Mario. Koopa il veloce ha fatto riferimento a Mario come "sfocatura umano". Pyrokinesis : Mario, in alcuni giochi (. esempio Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, varie rate sportivi, ecc), il controllo e manipolare il fuoco ed è di solito associata con l'elemento .. Trasformazione :. Mario può utilizzare Power-Ups per trasformare e acquisire nuove abilità come il volo e invincibilità ' '''Ad esempio, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario può raccogliere una roccia del fungo di trasformarsi in Mario Roccia e ciotola sui suoi nemici utilizzando terrakinesis limitato a raccogliere un numero sufficiente di rocce per diventare un grande, masso indistruttibile. '''Maestro combattente' : Mario ha il suo stile di combattimento. Tuttavia, egli non usa nei suoi giochi, ad eccezione della serie Super Smash Bros.. Hammermanship avanzata : Mario può weild un martello come arma e dimostra grande competenza con esso. Leadership : Mario ha dimostrato più volte di essere un leader capace, ispirando gli altri con il suo carisma, l'ardore e l'idealismo. Esperto driver veicolare : Come mostrato nella serie Mario Kart, Mario è specializzata in veicoli, come i kart e moto di guida. Cammei in Non- Mario giochi Ha fatto un cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time in Principessa Zelda camera s 'nel Castello di Hyrule in una finestra, insieme ad altri personaggi di Mario, come Luigi e Yoshi.In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past , egli appare in diversi ritratti all'interno di abitazioni NPC. Mario ha fatto un cameo in The Legend of Zelda: Majora Mask come appesa maschera nello zaino Felice maschera del Venditore. In Kirby Super Star , così come il suo remake di Kirby Super Star Ultra , lo si può vedere in mezzo alla folla quando si combatte King Dedede, e rock Kirby può trasformare in un Mario statua d'oro. Mario fa un cameo nel giapponese sola Captain Rainbow come un ritratto sopra di Tracy (da The Legend of Zelda: Risveglio di Link ) trono. Un ritratto vuoto e Link sono seduti alla sinistra della sua immagine. Il ritratto è opera di Mario di Mario Party DS . Mario fa un cameo come arbitro di Mike Tyson Punch Out !! . Mario anche fatto un cameo insieme a Link e Yoshi alla fine di Donkey Kong Country 2: Quest di Diddy Kong. Banalità *Nei giochi classici e le vignette DIC, Mario usato per avere tute rosse e una camicia blu sotto. Ma è stato poi cambiato in tuta blu e una camicia rossa. *Mario ha sempre avuto il suo berretto firma, fin da quando era un bambino. *Mario usato per avere una voce bassa e New York, invece di acuto accento italiano. *Mario è uno dei pochissimi personaggi Nintendo che in realtà parlano in frasi. *Il nome di Mario prima "Jumpman" doveva essere "Mr. Video" *In Mario Bros. , Mario avrebbe potuto essere un idraulico, ma i giochi attuali non rappresentare Mario come un idraulico. *In Wreck-It Ralph, è stato citato da Fix-It Felix Jr. Egli potrebbe apparire nel Wreck-It Ralph 2. * Categoria:Aiuto